pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM009: To Top a Totem!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Raticate and Rattata are laying waste to the island's fields. Ash then meets Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Ash tells Hala he will be attempting the Island Trial. However, Hala then asks him a question and tells him he can only attempt the Island Trial after answering it. Ash is initially unsure what to answer, but manages to find the answer to Hala's question thanks to his classmates' help. And then he's finally given a trial by Hala. Episode Plot Ash, who is in bed, wakes up. He looks at the Z-Ring and recalls how he used it on Pikachu to execute the move on Tapu Koko. While Pikachu is asleep, Rotom wakes up and decides to wake up the two, but is shocked that Ash is already awakened. It asks Ash if something happened, but Ash denies, though he decided to find more Z-Crystals. Later, Ash tells this to Professor Kukui, wanting to use Z-Moves against Tapu Koko, which Pikachu agrees with. Kukui notes Ash's determination, who recalls he can obtain more Z-Crystals through the Island Challenge. Kukui recalls there are different ways to obtain the Z-Crystals, but to challenge the Island Kahuna, one has to complete their Grand Trials first. Ash wonders about that, so Rotom explains he has to fight against the Island Kahuna to finish that trial. Ash noted how fun that is, but Kukui claims such thinking will only get Ash hurt. Rotom continues, stating one has to complete a Trial before accessing the Grand Trial. While Pikachu and Rockruff have eaten food, Kukui thinks it is time to meet up with Melemele Island's Kahuna, Hala. As Ash and Kukui run off, the latter asks of Rockruff to watch over the house. Elsewhere, some strange-looking Raticate and Rattata eat the pineapples. After being discovered by a man, the Pokémon run off and startle some Tauros, whose cart stops, causing the logs to fall off. Ash and Kukui come to a road and see a bunch of people. Approaching them, Officer Jenny greets them, reporting that Rattata and Raticate have startled the Tauros. The logs fell off and blocked the way. Jenny notices Ash, who introduces himself. Hearing he attends the Pokémon School, Jenny confirms she is a graduate of that school. Suddenly, Ash notices a man and his Hariyama carry the logs onto the cart. Kukui states that is Hala and both decide to help him carry the logs. While Ash and Pikachu struggle, Hala notices Ash's Z-Ring. Hala continues carrying the logs until the police arrives with four Machamp, who help out as well. After the logs are boarded on the cart, Ash states he wants to do the Island Challenge. Hala knows that, asking of Ash to come to him with the professor. The next day, Ash and Kukui visit Hala. While Rotom takes pictures of Hariyama, Ash notices the Z-Rings. Hala confirms he made those, though Ash explains he got it from Tapu Koko. Hala realizes this and explains one of the Z-Rings has gone missing and felt it must've been Tapu Koko that took one of them. He states it is the first time Tapu Koko took the Z-Ring, thinking it likes Ash a lot. Ash admits he wants to obtain a Z-Crystal for his rematch against Tapu Koko. Hala tells Ash about the problem with Rattata and Raticate and wonders how would he solve the problem. Ash replies he would battle them, though Hala reminds Ash doing the Island Challenge wasn't about battling, but to teach young people about loving and protecting everything. Hala simply asks of Ash to find a solution without battle, promising he would search for the Z-Crystal after he hears the answer. Kukui admits he also has trouble to think of a good solution. Ash is surprised, while Hala laughs, promising to wait for Ash's answer. At the school, Mallow admires how Lillie is taking care of the egg. Lillie is still nervous to think what will happen if it breaks, but Mallow reminds she was even scared of the egg at first. They, along with Lana, notice Ash is troubled. Rotom counts he sighed 786 times since he met Hala, surprising them all. Kiawe and Sophocles approach Ash, the former asking what Hala asked of him, since he and others can help him. Ash is grateful they would help him and explains the Rattata and Raticate are destroying the crops. Sophocles confirms this, while Ash states he needs to find out how to stop that without battling Rattata and Raticate. Lillie thinks they should learn more about ecology, so Rotom shows pictures of Rattata and Raticate. Ash is amazed, seeing these look different than the ones he knows already. Rotom explains Rattata and Raticate were brought to Alola from a ship and adapted to the climate. To counter the threat, the Gumshoos and Yungoos were brought from a different region to fight the Raticate and Rattata. The class shouts this is the answer, which startles Togedemaru, who knocks Popplio and Bounsweet by running in circles. Pikachu stops her, but Togedemaru shows affection towards him. Team Rocket is sneaking in tall grass, being grateful they escaped from Bewear. They do admit its honey is actually sweet, but wonder why is it going such long distances to take them to its cave. Suddenly, a thing runs through the tall grass and knocks Team Rocket away, who blasts off. They are amazed this is their first time in the Alola region until Bewear jumps off and snatches them away. Elsewhere, Ash tells his answer to Hala, who is impressed by the approach. He explains this was to test Ash if he qualified for the Trial. Ash grudgingly admits his friends helped him find the answer, but Hala does not mind that, since people have to help each other to find the answer. Soon, they are at a cave, where Yungoos live. Hala explains inside is a Totem Pokémon, which listens to the Island Guardian Pokémon and obey their will, some even helping during the Island Challenge. Hala asks of Ash, for the Trial, to defeat Totem Gumshoos, then have it help them against the Rattata and Raticate. Ash wonders how would he do that and is told Totem Gumshoos will recognize his strength, after he defeats it. In the center of the cave, Hala yells that the Totem Gumshoos comes out to accept Ash's challenge. Soon, a Yungoos and Gumshoos appear; Hala states these are the Totem Pokémon's comrades, while Ash has to battle with. Ash sends Pikachu and a sleeping Rowlet, though the two yell at Rowlet to wake up. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt and Rowlet Tackle, but both are swept by Gumshoos' Sand Attack, while Yungoos attacks Rowlet. Suddenly, Gumshoos attacks Pikachu, knocking him to the ground. Both Yungoos and Gumshoos use Bite, which Pikachu and Rowlet dodge. Rowlet engulfs Yungoos and Gumshoos with Leafage, while Pikachu goes to use Iron Tail. Suddenly, Ash notices Rowlet is gone, who is behind Yungoos, making Hala remark how stealthy it is. Rowlet tackles Gumshoos and Pikachu executes Iron Tail on Yungoos, defeating them both. Suddenly, everyone senses something, as a huge Gumshoos appears. Hala states that's the Totem Pokémon, while Rotom notes it is three times larger than the smaller normal Gumshoos. Tapu Koko is watching this battle. Totem Gumshoos attacks Pikachu, who jumps away and uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Totem Gumshoos. Totem Gumshoos endures the attack, then hurts Pikachu. It immediately comes to Pikachu, who is in mid-air, due to its high speed. Rowlet goes to use Tackle, but Totem Gumshoos uses a rock and hits Rowlet with it, bashing it away. Ash saves Rowlet and thanks it for saving Pikachu, then calls it back. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but Totem Gumshoos' Sand Attack causes the attack to miss. Totem Gumshoos attacks Pikachu, hurting it, so Pikachu uses Quick Attack, though Rotom does not agree the attack will work. Totem Gumshoos uses Sand Attack, but Pikachu spins around Gumshoos, confusing it. Rotom is surprised, seeing Pikachu has disappeared amidst the sand. While Gumshoos is distracted, Pikachu executes Quick Attack, causing Totem Gumshoos to fall down. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Totem Gumshoos withstands, but falls down, defeated. Hala declares Ash the winner, who approaches Totem Gumshoos, wondering if it okay. Instead, Totem Gumshoos gives Ash a Z-Crystal, who takes it. While Rotom takes Ash's victory pose picture, Hala remarks that Totem Pokémon do not give out Z-Crystals, thinking Ash is a strange boy. Tapu Koko, after watching the battle, leaves. Ash asks of Totem Gumshoos to drive off the massive horde of Alolan Rattata and Raticate, to which Totem Gumshoos grins. Elsewhere, Rattata and Raticate are eating food supplies. Per Ash's order, Kukui and Officer Jenny open the doors, letting Yungoos and Gumshoos in. The Pokémon battle the Alolan Rattata and Raticate, which impresses Officer Jenny. The Alolan Rattata and Raticate leave, making Jenny thank Ash, who points out Gumshoos and Yungoos are to thank. Hala tells Ash he accepts Ash's Trial completed. Ash grins and is congratulated by Professor Kukui. However, Hala reminds it is time for the Grand Trial, which excites him to see how Ash will execute the Z-Move. Ash and Pikachu admit they are excited, too. As Ash, Hala and Kukui leave, Jenny turns to the smaller Gumshoos. She asks of it to become comrades. Gumshoos studies her, which makes Jenny believe Gumshoos accepts this and holds its claw, much to its surprise. Debuts Character Hala Pokémon *Gumshoos *Alolan Rattata *Alolan Raticate *Hala's Hariyama Item *Fightinium Z *Normalium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Yungoos (JP) *The account of Rattata's arrival to Alola differs somewhat from the games: in the anime the Rattata evolved into Dark-types upon reaching Alola (before Yungoos was imported), while in the games it changed to its Alola Form AFTER Yungoos were introduced, which it avoided by becoming nocturnal. *The Totem Gumshoos is thrice as tall and many times stronger than a regular Gumshoos (such as its companion). *Strangely, Alolan Rattata and Raticate are seen during the daytime, despite them being nocturnal Pokemon. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes focusing on Ash